


Amedot Bomb 3

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Reformed Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Like the last two Amedot Bombs I'll draw pictures and write ficlets. But unlike the last two this bomb is eleven days long!Day 1: SelfieDay 2: FusionDay 3: Human AUDay 4: Double dateDay 5: First kissDay 6: Slumber partyDay 7: Road tripDay 8: CookingDay 9: Comfy clothesDay 10: Matchmaker/wingmanDay 11: Halloween





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man! An extra long Amedot Bomb! I'm both excited and nervous to do this! But I will do every prompt the same as I've always been doing them because I have a lot of fun with it.
> 
> This first one funnily enough, was originally going to be my free day for the first Amedot Bomb. But I didn't do it because I was burned out and wasn't sure if I should do something involving the Normality canon.

“Holy smokes,” Amethyst was amazed by Peridot’s transformation; it was an even bigger one than when she reformed.

“Well, you said we’re going to a rock concert and I thought I’d look the part,” Peridot proudly said. She lowered her visor. “So, whadya think?”

“It’s awesome!” Amethyst circled around Peridot, taking it all in.

“We should probably get going.”

Amethyst waved her hand. “Yeah, in a minute. Get your phone out, I wanna take pictures.”

Peridot handed her phone over to Amethyst who took a few pictures from different angles.

“Okay, now one of us together. For this one you should really look like a rock star.”

“Uhh… Okay? How?”

Amethyst walked up to Peridot. “Okay, do this with your hand.”

Amethyst pointed her index finger and pinky up and tucked her thumb in. Peridot copied her.

“Great, now for an extra touch, stick your tongue out. It’ll look especially cool because yours is split.”

Peridot stuck her tongue out but it didn’t have the ‘rockstar flair’ Amethyst wanted so she demonstrated. Peridot got it right on her second attempt.

“Perfect! Okay Peri, on three.”

Amethyst squished next to Peridot and held out the phone.

“One… two… three!”

_click_


	2. Fusion

“Okay Peri, fusions that have a goal are usually the easiest and most stable,” Amethyst was put in charge of continuing to teach Peridot about fusion after Garnet went over the basics. “So, what’s our fusion’s goal?”

“Eating,” Peridot replied.

“Eating?” That was the last ‘goal’ Amethyst expected.

“You and Steven enjoy eating and I can’t due to my inability to shapeshift. I want to know what it’s like. Would that be possible through fusion?”

Amethyst shrugged. “Sure, it’s not exactly the same as if you did it but it should be good enough.”

“Good, then let’s get started.”

Peridot approached Amethyst and started to dance in her own unique way.

Which was a mess of flailing gangly limbs and a bit tough for Amethyst to read.

Amethyst walked closer to Peridot and started a calmer dance hoping Peridot would match her pace.

Which she did.

It wasn’t the most graceful fusion ever but the pair did eventually turn to light and meld together.

* * *

“They did it! I exist!”

The new fusion lifted her arms in joy and chuckled loudly.

“Alright! My mission is to pig out and that’s what I’m gonna do!”

Turquoise practically skipped to Fish Stew Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine a fusion between Amethyst and Peridot sounding like Julie Lemieux's usual young lad voice. Tony Clark from the Amazing Spiez is a good example of this, same with Hunter Steel from Spider Riders. Here's a clip of Tony: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BbiIxUCe34
> 
> But that's just how imagine Turquoise sounding.


	3. Human AU

Amethyst and Peridot looked out of the doorway and saw a huge downpour of rain with strong winds.

“Gee, it’s really coming down there,” this was the worst storm Peridot’s seen since she moved to Beach City.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Amethyst agreed.

“You should stay here until it blows over, I don’t want you driving in this mess.”

Amethyst gave Peridot a sly grin. “You know, crappy weather’s great for cuddling. Get a cozy blanket, make popcorn, and watch a movie,” Amethyst’s voice tilted up as it went.

“Cuddling would be nice,” Peridot said with a blush. “I’ll get a blanket and pop the popcorn. You pick out a movie.”

Amethyst playfully saluted.

* * *

Peridot put a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and curled up with Amethyst under a thick blanket.

“Okay, I’m torn between two movies, a cheesy rom-com and a high energy action movie,” Amethyst said then shoveled popcorn into her mouth.

“I guess we can watch the action movie,” Peridot wrinkled her nose. “When was the last decent romantic comedy?”

Amethyst laughed. “Trust me Peri, I don’t watch them because they’re good, I watch ‘em because they’re sooooo cheesy and that’s hilarious to me.”

Peridot giggled. “We’re cuddled under a blanket and picking out a movie because of a terrible rainstorm. That’s pretty cheesy if you ask me.”

“Yeah, but it is pretty nice. Nothing like cuddling with your adorkable girlfriend if ask me.”

To prove just how ‘adorkable’ Peridot is Amethyst blew raspberries onto Peridot’s neck making her burst out into giggles.

“Stop that,” Peridot barely managed to get out. Amethyst did. “Good, it’s a lot easier to watch a movie this way.”

Which they did.

After Peridot surprised Amethyst with a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to me feeling unwell yesterday you guys are getting two submissions in one day. The next on will be put up in the night because I still have to do it.

Amethyst, Peridot, Pearl, and Sheena walked through a field. Pearl had one arm wrapped around Sheena’s bicep and a basket hung off her other arm.

Sheena looked at Peridot. “So Peridot, you eat?”

Peridot shook her head. “No, I can’t eat.” She then smiled. “However, as I learned from fusing with Amethyst the flavour is the good part about food; so we divised a system that allows me to experience flavours.”

“So what’s this system?” Pearl asked slightly dreading the answer.

Amethyst and Peridot both looked proud.

“I lick the food until I’m done with it.”

“And _I_ eat it.”

Despite dating Pearl for a while Sheena still hasn’t fully adjusted to the aliens now in her life.

“That’s… different. But hey, whatever works for you.”

The group continued to walk while making conversation.

* * *

A blanket was laid out next to a tree on a hill overlooking a field covered in flowers.

“Amethyst!” Peridot grabbed Amethyst’s arm in excitement. “Tell me about those flowers!”

Amethyst chuckled. “After the picnic.”

Peridot pouted at Amethyst.

Pearl shook her head. “Peridot, the flowers aren’t going anywhere.”

“I know that!”

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot. “C'mon, pick out the first thing you wanna taste.”


	5. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a double update due to illness yesterday.

It was business as usual when Amethyst visited Peridot at the barn. She watched as Peridot and Lapis showed off their latest ‘meep morps’ and found herself happy when she saw how excited Peridot got.

Maybe meep morps aren’t so lame.

After they were done Peridot took Amethyst up to the couch on the roof of the barn by hovering them on a trash can lid.

In Amethyst’s eyes Peridot was unusually cute today.

Maybe it was the lighting?

Amethyst never really felt quite this way before. As they cuddled on the couch she found herself staring at Peridot’s gem.

She tried to shake it off and just cuddle in peace like they always do.

* * *

Some time later Amethyst had to leave for the temple and without thinking she gave into her earlier urge.

She kissed Peridot on the gem.

This got a surprised squeak out of Peridot.

“Oh! Uh, Peri, I don’t know what happened I just-” Amethyst found those words quickly leaving her mouth without thinking about them.

“What was that?” Peridot felt her gem. “Did you just kiss my gem?”

Amethyst struggled with her words.

It looked like Peridot thought a bit and then she spoke.

“So we’ve been together long enough to kiss now?”

“Wha?” The confusion was clear on Amethyst’s face.

“I read and saw on my shows that you need to wait a certain period of time before kissing your partner. However, these things never specified how long you need to wait.”

Amethyst was still confused.

Peridot continued. “So if it is now an appropriate time I would like us to kiss on the lips.”

Amethyst fondly shook her head. “Nerd.”

She leaned in close to Peridot and their lips met. Peridot lifted her hands and cupped Amethyst’s face and Amethyst tried to run her fingers through Peridot’s incredibly thick hair but couldn’t so she settled for cupping the back of her head.


	6. Slumber Party

“So tell me again, what is a slumber party?”

Steven thought it would be fun to invite Connie, Peridot, and Amethyst for a sleepover. But apparently the concept is flying over Peridot’s head.

“A slumber party is when friends come over to sleep at your place,” Steven explained. “You stay up late watching movies, playing games, telling stories, and lots else.”

“So guests come over to sleep but you don’t do much sleeping?” That was Peridot’s main point of confusion.

Amethyst put her arm over Peridot’s shoulders. “This is one of those times where you don’t think too much.”

Peridot nodded. “There’s a lot of that when it comes to Earth.”

With the explanation finished Connie left to change into her jammies and Steven went upstairs to fetch his from the drawer.

“Hey Peridot, you wanna wear pajamas?” Steven offered.

Peridot happily accepted his offer.

After the pajama wearers changed Connie suggested they have a pillow fight.

Peridot looked at the others present in the room.

“I don’t know if I can win a fight against a quartz, a quartz-human hybrid, and a human who has been trained to wield a quartz’s sword.”

Connie giggled. “Don’t worry, it’s not a _real_ fight.”

“We just hit each other lightly with pillows,” Steven added then demonstrated on Peridot.

She softly laughed when the pillow made contact. “Okay yeah, I can do this.”

Amethyst hollered, “alright! pillow fight!”

The room erupted in a flurry of giggling and people hitting each other with pillows.

During the chaos Amethyst snuck a kiss with Peridot under the cover of down-filled bedding.


	7. Road Trip

“Road trip!” Amethyst loudly cheered while her and Peridot loaded up the car.

“Yeah, I’m excited to go too,” Peridot said with a smile.

“Aw, c’mon Peri, get **pumped** ,” Amethyst started pumping her arm while chanting. “Road trip road trip road trip”

Amethyst kept going and eventually Peridot got into it and joined in.

“Yeah, that’s it Peri!”

Peridot stopped the cheering. “But we should really get going.”

Her and Amethyst got into the car and drove off.

* * *

“Man, I still can’t believe you’ve never been to Empire City.”

Peridot shrugged. “I’ve never been much of a traveler, I’m more the type to just sit at home in peace and quiet.”

A slightly awkward mood hung over the car.

“I’m not bugging you by dragging you out with me, am I?” Amethyst broke the silence.

Peridot was taken slightly aback. “What? No, I said I was excited to go. You’re just the first person who managed to entice me to actually go on a road trip.”

“Oh, good.”

“Yes, thank you for inviting me.”

“No prob, Dot! And if you have fun at this convention we can go again next year and maybe even do a couples cosplay.”

Peridot smiled. “Okay, if we can think of anything we can dress up together.”

Amethyst grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a diner.

“You up for some food?”

Peridot nodded and then Amethyst pulled into the parking lot.

Her and Peridot got out the car and walked into the diner and took their seats.

“Aw man, the food here is great,” Amethyst was very excited. She then whispered to Peridot. “But the fish _is_ kinda iffy.”

“How? We’re near an ocean.”

This got a chuckle out of Amethyst.

“It’s one of life’s greatest mysteries Peri.”

Peridot snorted.


	8. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another double-update. Fortunately this time it was purely due to forgetfulness.

Garnet warped into a kitchen that smelled like a terrible old car. She did expect it though thanks to her future vision.

“Oh, Garnet,” Peridot called from infront of the stove. “Great, I need somebody to taste this.”

Garnet put up her hand. “No.”

“But I can’t taste it and it’s a surprise for Amethyst.”

“I know, but trust me, Amethyst will like anything you make. _However_ what you’re making now is a bad idea.”

Peridot looked at her roast chicken in the oven which was fairly black in colour. “Why? Amethyst likes motor oil.”

“You’re filling the room with a gas that’s very bad for Steven.”

“O-oh… I didn’t realize,” Peridot turned off the oven. “Well I guess that plan’s out the window.”

Garnet put her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “If we work together we’ll finish a new meal in time.”

“Thank you Garnet.”

Peridot threw out the mostly raw black chicken then her and Garnet started making a new chicken without any special ingredients.

* * *

Amethyst came out of her room and entered a delicious smelling kitchen. Her mouth started to water.

“What smells so good?” Amethyst sniffed the air.

Garnet gently nudged a nervous Peridot forward.

Peridot cleared her throat. “Um, uh, I made a meal for you.” She gestured to the island. “Well, Garnet helped.”

Amethyst sat on a stool. “So this is for me?”

Peridot nodded.

“Thanks Peri!” Amethyst grinned then dug in.


	9. Comfy Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this for the last Bomb so I did my human AU again.

Peridot walked into the living room with a very excited dog following her.

She giggled as she sat down next to Amethyst. “I think we’re gonna have some company tonight.”

“I don’t know if we’d have room for Lapis.”

Amethyst glanced over at Lapis who rolled her eyes.

“That’ll be the day,” Lapis said then got up. “I’m gonna go paint.”

Lapis left the room after patting the dog on the head.

Amethyst laughed at the excited little furball curling up on Peridot.

“Yeah, Max really likes this sweater.” Peridot said then pet her dog.

“I don’t blame him,” Amethyst rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder. “Your sweater’s really soft.”

Peridot’s fingers brushed up against Amethyst’s top as she went to hold her girlfriend’s hand. “Yours is too.”

“Yeah, I pretty much only wear sleeves if it’s a big baggy sweater. It’s nice on a cold night like this.”

Peridot nodded feeling a bit sleepy.

She rubbed her eye. “Darn it, I just can’t stay awake curled up with both you and Max.”

Amethyst fondly chuckled. “If you fall asleep I’ll stop the movie.”

“But if you do that you won’t see the end.”

“I’ve seen it a million times,” Amethyst shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Alright, but that won’t be necessa-” Peridot yawned. “Okay, maybe it will be.”

Amethyst started the movie and Peridot managed to make it halfway through.

The movie was stopped and Amethyst kissed Peridot on the forehead.


	10. Matchmaker/Wingman

“We need to do something about Amethyst and Peridot,” Lapis said the second she stepped into Steven’s room.

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

Lapis ran her hand through her hair. “Lately Peridot’s been blushing like crazy around Amethyst, and Amethyst can’t make eye contact with Peridot half the time. They clearly like each other but they’re too dense to realize it.”

Steven nodded. “I noticed that too.” He then got all starry-eyed. “We should set them up on a date!”

“So what should the date be?”

“Hm, I could order a pizza, set up a table with candles…” Steven trailed off in thought.

“Peridot can’t eat,” Lapis pointed out.

“Right. Then I guess we could play a romantic movie. They like movies.”

And so it was decided. Lapis would tell Peridot that Steven wants her to come over and Steven would lure Amethyst to the TV with popcorn.

* * *

Peridot and Amethyst were sitting infront of the TV. Steven had excused himself using a stomachache as a reason. He and Lapis watched the two from the rafters.

“This isn’t working,” Lapis was getting impatient.

“It usually works on TV,” Steven was fairing a bit better.

Things were a bit awkward between Amethyst and Peridot; Peridot a blushing mess, Amethyst looking anywhere but at Peridot.

**“YOU CLEARLY LIKE EACH OTHER! JUST KISS ALREADY!”** Lapis shouted finally losing her patience.

This only made things more awkward.


	11. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last update, and this was a double-update too.

Halloween decorations led Amethyst to the barn door. She stepped through and saw that Lapis and Peridot had fully decorated the inside of the barn too. Fake cobwebs everywhere, a fog machine, fakes bloody hand prints, a giant jack-o’-lantern with eerie glowing red eyes, and so much else.

It looked like a real haunted house.

Except it’s a barn.

“Amethyst!” Peridot greeted her with a grin.

“Hold still,” Lapis quickly scolded Peridot. “I can’t do your make-up if you’re fidgeting.”

“You guys really went all out,” Amethyst said with a smile. “I see Peri’s gonna be a werewolf, what are you Lapis?”

Lapis was wearing a tattered white dress and had messed up her hair.

“I’m a drowned woman,” Lapis replied. “I float in the fish tank and when Peridot gives the signal I bang on the glass and scare people.”

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Peridot tried her best to stay still as Lapis applied ‘fur’ onto her chin. “We’ve been pretty busy so far and I think Halloween night will be the busiest yet. Thanks for helping us.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Amethyst waved it off. “So what should I be?”

“Well, I’m sort of halfway through transforming so I was thinking you could be a fully transformed werewolf. With your ability to shapeshift you can look really scary.”

“Sure!” In a flash of light Amethyst turned into a werewolf and howled.

Peridot giddily laughed. “That’s perfect!”

“Peridot. Still.”

After Lapis finished applying Peridot’s make-up the group got ready to scare the pants off of kids.


End file.
